Sólo Esta Vez
by Jane Star Kage
Summary: Tezuka debe corregir la actitud de Ryoma, pero el muchacho quiere algo más que eso.


**¡Tiempo sin subir nada! ¡Años sin subir nada! No he muerto, solo escribo de otra cosa XD Pero encontré este fic completo, pero sin corregir, y decidí hacerlo.**

**Sólo Esta Vez**

Tezuka debe corregir la actitud de Ryoma… y una que otra cosa mas

**Capitulo Único **

Tezuka se conocía lo suficiente como para saber que tenía un punto de ebullición muy elevado. Y muy pocas personas en su vida lo habían visto más allá de ligeramente molesto, y ninguna era parte del club de tenis. Pero finalmente había sucedido: Estaba oficialmente enojado. Ryoma, el causante de sus molestias, se había vuelto más insolente que de costumbre, lo cual era mucho decir.

Antes le hacía el desplante a todos mayores, menos los titulares —bueno, no mucho— y la entrenadora. Ahora sus comentarios molestos iban a sus compañeros a diestra y siniestra. Siendo su persona su blanco favorito. Los comentarios iban desde el clásico "aun te falta mucho" hasta otros más innovadores como "por juegos como ese, Inui sigue haciendo jugos".

Los demás titulares no tardaron en quejarse por esto, excepto Fuji, Kawamura y Syuichirio. El primero porque estaba loco, el segundo porque no estaba en su personalidad quejarse de cosas así y el tercero porque excusaba mentalmente cualquier tipo de agresión personal si no tenía la raqueta en mano.

Por supuesto, la entrenadora no se sentía ni remotamente atacada, había entrenado al padre, era inmune a todo tipo de comentarios despectivos y arrogantes. Y Tezuka, simplemente lo dejaba pasar.

Pero los demás eran otra historia. Eiji había jurado que no volvería a dejar que le sacara dinero para comer hamburguesas, cosa que claro, no se cumplía. Kaoru le lanzaba miradas tipo "te voy a morder" hacia el chiquillo, mirada que no se desvanecía ni durante sus juegos y aterrorizaba a quien tuviera por contrincante. En más de una ocasión, incluso amenazo abiertamente a Ryoma. Momoshiro era el que mas enfadado se sentía, replicando —mas bien gritando— con mil y un argumentos lo dicho por el novato del año. Sadaharu sólo escribía sobre ello, no sin antes decir algo sobre un nuevo jugo que de pronto y se le había ocurrido específicamente para Echizen. Y claro, no tenía nada que ver con sentirse molesto por los comentarios. O al menos eso decía.

¿EL problema real? Que todo ello ocurría durante las prácticas, todas ellas. Pronto empezaron a faltar varios miembros del club, la amenaza de un jugo nuevo preparado por un Sadaharu enfadado era demasiado cómo para seguir asistiendo como si nada. El tipo ya era suficientemente peligroso cuando estaba de buen humor.

La situación ya llevaba una semana, con amenazas de seguir hasta que Ryoma fuese víctima de un linchamiento colectivo. Y es que aunque lo mandaba a correr por toda la escuela, el chico se las arreglaba para irritar a todo ser vivo con que se topase en el trayecto. Algo molestaba al chico, y al parecer el resto del club tenía que pagar por ello.

Y ya a estas alturas, Tezuka era preso de una migraña a diario, una que sólo podía calificar como infernal. Por ende, tenía que ponerle fin a esto.

Por ello estaba allí, después de las prácticas, con Ryoma en los vestuarios. Frente a frente, ambos aun con sus uniformes de prácticas, uno serio y el otro mirando a su capitán expectante.

—Deja de hacerlo —fue lo que dijo Tezuka para empezar. Su orden pudo haber sido más elaborada, pero al menos sonó bien autoritaria.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Ryoma, viéndose confundido. Para empezar, no era lo que esperaba que Tezuka le dijese. Tenía otras cosas en mente, una mucho mejor, según él.

—Deja de incordiar al resto del equipo—Prosiguió el capitán—. Los desconcentras y haces que baje el rendimiento de los entrenamientos. Si sigues haciéndolo, tendré que suspenderte por un tiempo.

Tezuka caminó hacia el banquillo, sentándose y tomando su raqueta que descansaba a su lado. Había tenido problemas durante un partido de práctica, por lo que la estaba examinando.

Tuvo que levantar el rostro, dejando aún lado su tarea, para ver a Ryoma, quien se había parado frente a él.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó. Ya había dado por terminada su conversación.

—¿Eso es todo? —Ryoma se oía algo molesto.

—Así es. Ya puedes retirarte.

—Creí que finalmente ibas a decirme cuanto te gustaba, no algo como eso —dijo, con algo que parecía ser decepción en su voz, pero sin dejar de mirarlo al rostro.

—¿Qué? —Tezuka no pudo evitar sorprenderse. No solo por las palabras, sino por la acción que ejecutó Ryoma: Sentarse sobre sus rodillas. Apoyando sus manos en sus propios muslos.

—Yo te gusto —le dijo Ryoma, demasiado seguro de lo que decía.

—No es verdad —lo negó Tezuka. No decía mentiras, no le gustaba. Sólo se preocupaba por su bienestar, lo aconsejaba y/o reprendía cuando era necesario y una vez arriesgó su brazo y con ello todo su futuro profesional para ayudarle a crecer. Gustar quedaba muy por debajo de lo que Tezuka sentía respecto al chico.

Eso si, no se esperaba que Ryoma se diese cuenta de ello. Ese chico era bastante perceptivo cuando se lo proponía.

—Mientes, yo te gusto —le dijo Ryoma, mirándolo con aquella penetrante mirada. Esos orbes dorados parecían atravesarlo. —y tú me gustas a mí… pensé que era obvio

Bien, en primera, Tezuka creía que el chico gustaba de Momoshiro. No sólo pasaban bastante tiempo juntos —cosa que nunca le provocó celos, que quede bien claro— sino que era más que obvio que el jugador del remate saltado estaba vuelto loco por él.

¿Qué pensaría Momoshiro de esta situación? Si por haber quedado fuera de los titulares se saltó las practicas una vez, esto iba a causar que saliera del equipo en definitiva.

—Echizen, yo…

Al parecer el nuevo pilar de Seigaku estaba esperando a que su capitán hablase sólo para hacerlo callar. Invadió su boca a la primera oportunidad. Que Tezuka luego le mandase a darle la vuelta al mundo si quería, ahora que se concentrara en darle su primer beso.

Pudo entrar con relativa facilidad dentro de la boca de su capitán, lo había tomado desprevenido. Al momento del toque entre su lengua y la de Tezuka, sintió como si un corrientaza le hubiese atravesado el cuerpo. Quiso abrir los ojos, al hacerlo, pudo descubrir que Tezuka lo observaba con los ojos entreabiertos. Fue entonces cuando empezó a corresponder, por un segundo al menos.

—Suficiente —dijo Tezuka, tomándolo de los hombros y despegándolo abruptamente, recobrando su compostura y porte de capitán. Usando ese tono de voz autoritario que, extrañamente, le había acarreado dos problemas: Atobe y Syusuke. Ambos le habían dicho que les gustaba cuando usaba ese tono.

Ryoma, que respiraba de forma agitada, le sonrió con aquella insolencia característica suya.

—Me gusta cuando usas ese tono —le dijo el chico. Otro más a la lista de los amantes del tono de voz de un Tezuka cabreado. Por cosas como esa, se podía pensar que las drogas andaban al alcance de todos.

—Y me gusta más cuando lo usas conmigo —le dijo, ahora se había acercado nuevamente. Pero solo llegó a mitad de camino, como si esperase a que Tezuka fuese a su encuentro.

Sabía que Syusuke sería una mala influencia para Ryoma. Lo supo desde la primera vez que jugaron entre ellos. Toda esa insistencia de seguir jugando bajo la lluvia, con sus poleras pegadas a sus cuerpos, más la innata cualidad de los pantaloncillos deportivos de marcar la ropa interior cuando están mojados. No por nada todos se quedaron embelesados viendo ese juego; y no por nada la entrenadora los mandó a parar. Si ese partido era pornografía para tenistas.

Pero no era el momento de recordar esas cosas que no tenían que ver en el asunto, por lo pronto, sería mejor que se quitara a Ryoma de encima. Empujarlo no era una opción, Ryoma podría hacerse daño si caía al suelo, además de que sería demasiado grosero. Optaría por la mejor opción disponible y con efectividad garantizada: herir su orgullo.

—Solo eres un niño —le dijo con parsimonia, desviando el rostro para no verle a los ojos. Era cierto, Ryoma era solo un niño, uno arrogante y algo despistado a veces, pero uno al fin. Uno que podía quedar con el corazón aplastado dentro de un año, cuando el se fuese a la universidad. Era algo que siempre tuvo en mente.

Tal como Tezuka lo esperaba, Ryoma se enfadó. Apenas y salieron las palabras de los labios del mayor, frunció el ceño y apretó los labios.

—Hace mucho que dejé de serlo —replicó molesto, abandonando las cómodas rodillas de Tezuka y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. No le gustaba que en el tenis le subestimasen por su edad, ahora ni decir en algo como esto.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta, pero en vez de pasar por ella, dio la vuelta y se recostó de esta.

Tezuka se levantó del banquillo, buscó su raqueta y la guardó en su estuche correspondiente. Tomó su mochila y decidió, que cambiarse cuando llegase a su casa, era la opción más segura, por decirlo de alguna forma.

Avanzó con pasos firmes hacia la puerta. Pero no pudo atravesarla, porque tal como esperaba, Ryoma no se apartó, aun cuando lo había sentido venir.

Tezuka suspiró. Lo estaba haciendo más difícil de lo que ya era.

—Hazte a un lado por favor —le dijo con un tono cansado. Fue entonces cuando Ryoma le abrazó, rodeando su torso con sus pequeños brazos y hundiendo su cara en dicha parte de su cuerpo.

Tezuka opto por no decir nada en el momento. Al parecer el chico estaba herido. Hubiese correspondido el abrazo en una forma de consolarlo, pero no quería que lo malinterpretase.

Pero Ryoma distaba mucho de sentirse destrozado. Como su capitán no podía ver su rostro, se perdió la sonrisa maliciosa que se dibujo en los labios del chico. Pronto sus manos bajaron a la pretina de los pantalones de Tezuka, yendo a parar al suelo junto con el chico.

—¡¿Qué haces?! —Tezuka quedó petrificado. Eso si que no se lo esperaba. Ryoma estaba de rodillas frente a él, con sus pantalones y su ropa interior en el suelo.

—Los pantalones deportivos son fáciles de bajar, aun los largos que tienes —menciono el chico, posando las palmas de sus manos en los glúteos de Tezuka. Tenía la piel muy suave. Cedió a la tentación de recorrerlas, haciendo encontrar ambas manos justo en medio, pero optó por no tentar su suerte, así que no trató de tocar al mayor en cierta entrada.

Tezuka, al sentir el aliento del chico sobre su miembro, este tuvo un levantamiento espontáneo. De tener una erección a medias, pasó a tener una total. No hacía nada por detenerlo, ¿para qué? Después de esto, ese chico no lo dejaría en paz ni aunque retornara a Alemania. Al menos así se justificaba.

Además, las excusas con las que se escudaba para no estar con él, le parecían cada vez más idiotas. Momoshiro era joven, iba a sobrevivir. Y la universidad no podía ser tan problemática cómo para no permitirle estar con otra persona. Eso sí, Ryoma iba a dar muchas vueltas en el próximo entrenamiento, eso iba seguro.

Y se lo hubiese dicho, pero por los momentos, hablar no era una opción. No con Ryoma succionando su miembro. Ni que decir cuando rozaba accidentalmente aquella parte tan sensible. Cuando eso sucedía, perdía la noción de lo que pasaba a su alrededor y le flaqueaban las piernas.

—Cubre tus dientes con tu lengua —pidió. Su voz sonó como un murmullo, pero era lo bastante clara, dado a que Ryoma obedeció.

Siendo honesto consigo mismo: Tezuka sabía que aquello no era correcto, pero por primera vez en su vida, se dejaría cometer una estupidez. Echizen lo valía.

**FIN**

**Tarde, pero seguro. **


End file.
